


Day 18,253

by impalaimagining



Series: What A Beautiful Day [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: Fifty years is a long time for anyone, but especially for a Winchester.





	Day 18,253

Sam never dreamed he’d see his fiftieth birthday, let alone live fifty years past the day he married Y/N. When the day came, Sam moved to his kitchenette and gazed out the window, a small cup of coffee in his frail hands. He made a phone call and within a few minutes, Maria, a nurse from the senior home pushed her way into his room.

“Mr. Winchester?” She peered around, finding him unmoving by the sink. “You requested an outing today?” 

“I did.” Sam nodded with a feeble smile. “Today’s a special day.” 

“And what day is that?” Maria helped him into his jacket, one sleeve at a time on his long arms. 

“It’s our anniversary.” His eyes seemed to glaze over as he sighed, his foggy memories, blurred by the time and his age, still able to take him back to the days he cherished most. 

* * *

“I’ll give you a minute.” Maria rubbed Sam’s shoulder with a sympathetic smile as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Reaching out, his hand fell to the side of the cold stone and he choked out a sob. 

“I miss you so much, sweetheart.” Sam sniffed and shook his head. “It’s been… hell without you.” He knelt beside the headstone and leaned his forehead against it. “I love you.” He whispered, the soft words lost on the cool breeze. 

Maria watched from a distance and motioned the sign of the cross on her body, eyes looking skyward as she silently prayed for her resident. She gave him his time alone with his wife’s grave, the only physical memory he had left of her. He hadn’t seen his kids in years, not since Y/N had died.

They blamed him for her death, saying if they’d gotten out of hunting when they should have, their mother would still be alive. And maybe they were right, but Sam couldn’t dwell on that, not now, not today. Instead, he chose to focus on his good memories.

He thought of the way Y/N’s eyes wrinkled at the edges when she smiled - really smiled. He thought of the way her lipstick never stained her teeth, the look in her eyes every time Sam told her he loved her, the sound of her laugh echoing off the walls of the bunker, especially when Dean made her laugh. With a quiet chuckle, Sam wiped his eyes and stood, making his way back to the car with Maria.

* * *

After his scheduled dinner and shower, laying on his bed, Sam closed his eyes and took a shaky breath in, praying for the first time in what felt like forever. 

“God… Chuck…” He shook his head. “If - if you’re still around, please just - just let me know she’s okay. Let me know she went up to heaven, that she’s running around with our kids and the dogs.” He wiped his eyes. “I just need to know she’s not with… him.” Sam shuddered at the thought of you being anywhere but your best days, the thought of you being with Lucifer.

At Sam’s bedside, Dean’s necklace flickered and caught Sam’s eye. 

“She’s okay…” He breathed. “And hey, Chuck? Thank you. Thank you for that once in a lifetime meeting in that small town. Fifth Avenue…” He chuckled to himself. Another flicker from the amulet that spent years around Dean’s neck. Sam’s eyes fluttered closed, the greyed hazel color losing its light as he slowly inhaled his last breath. 

* * *

_“Oh!” A woman slammed into Sam’s arm, dumping his coffee all over his suit. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” She flailed, searching for anything to help clean up the spill. “I’m so, so sorry.”  
_

_“Don’t - don’t worry about it.” Sam chuckled. “It’s okay, really. Cheap suit anyway.” He brushed the back of his hand at his sleeve as he looked up into the woman’s eyes. “H- hi.” He stammered.  
_

_“Hi.” She smiled shyly and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m really sorry.” She repeated.  
_

_“It - it’s - it’s fine.” Sam tripped over his words, eyes unable to leave her face.  
_

_“I’m Y/N.”_

Sam watched from afar as he interacted with Y/N for the first time. Suddenly, he was dropped on the corner of the sidewalk, Y/N’s left side jolting against his arm, hot coffee spilling down his side. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered, and instantly, Sam knew what this was. 

This was his heaven.  _Their_  heaven. He and Y/N shared a heaven. What did Ash tell him all those years ago? 

“Like uh… soulmates.” 


End file.
